Envy
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Simon's jealous, but when the jealousy of the woman flirting with Raphael turns violent, things seem to work out for them. / fluff


**Envy.**

* * *

Simon didn't like it. Not like he was going to confess this, mostly because he was afraid that Raphael would laugh at him and Simon would never live it down. Except he couldn't deal with it, not when Raphael was talking with several out of town vampires that were cozying up to him. They practically smelled of pheromones and if Raphael didn't notice, Simon knew he was lying.

Simon stood across the room, running his fingers through his hair to keep himself from rushing over and grabbing Raphael like an idiot. There was this ache in his chest that pulsed each time one of the woman moved closer, smiling and batting her long eyelashes at him. They were dressed like they just came back from a high class dinner, including Raphael.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, standing beside him.

"Raphael invited friends over," Simon said, sighing deeply.

Lily raised her brow and smiled at Simon's dejected tone. "And you're okay with that chick making moves on him?"

"It's not like she's kissing him." Except she was flirting with him, moving into his personal space and touching his arm. "How does he not notice?" Simon asked, growling out each word.

"He notices you," Lily said, snickering.

And she was right, Raphael glanced their way, brow raised at Simon. There was something flickering in his gaze, something knowingly that pissed Simon off. He turned and left the room, not bothering to care about Raphael's guests, he was about to leave the hotel when he felt a hand grab his arm and spin him around.

"Simon," Raphael stood miraculously before him. "Where are you going?"

Simon scowled, crossing his arms uncomfortably. "Out."

"Where?"

"I don't know," Simon said, "anywhere but here. Maybe I'll go to a club, or maybe visit Clary. I don't know." He was mad, he felt it burn inside him and he didn't want to look at Raphael anymore. So when he tried leaving again, Raphael grabbed his arm.

"How long are you going to be gone for?"

Simon sneered and brushed him off. "I don't know."

When he left, even the cool air couldn't release him from his apparent jealousy, so he went to the club and watched as people danced and eventually he was pulled onto the dance floor himself. By the time he went back to the hotel, Raphael's guests were still lingering in the halls, the woman who was flirting with him before was leaned against the wall, speaking to someone else. She didn't have the same intensity as she did with Raphael, but when she caught his gaze, she quickly walked over to him.

A smile spreading over her face, eyes lighting up with fascination. "Hello, I haven't seen you before. I'm Felicia, what is your name?" she asked.

Simon blinked a few times, taken back by her sudden change in demeanor. He glanced around for Raphael, but he wasn't anywhere in the hall.

"I'm Simon," he said, warily.

The look she was giving him reminded him of Camille the first time they met, and when she used him. His own death was orchestrated to make his life seem worthless and now he was a vampire, he had worth even in death and he didn't want to squander that with a woman who reminded him of when he was dying in fear.

"Do you know where Raphael is?" he asked, ready to leave their little conversation.

Felicia laughed softly, her hand reached up and grabbed Simon's arm. Her strength made him shudder. "He left a little awhile ago. His mind has been preoccupied with someone else, I had time to eavesdrop on the vampires here to find out exactly who."

Simon swallowed the spit in his mouth. He knew the second he gave his name confirmed her suspicions on who, she was waiting in front of the entrance to the hotel. It was obvious. Damn it. It was quite obvious what she wanted and he knew she wasn't going to get it in front of a bunch of other vampires, nor with the ones loyal to Raphael.

"You must think you're special, a fledgling vampire," she looked at him, along his body and clothes and raised her brow as if she wasn't impressed.

Simon knew then she was going to run him down simply on his appearance. "I'm not sure entirely, but I don't think Raphael cares much for appearances."

"He's a leader," she said, her hand gripping his arm and leaning closer, her breath smelled like red wine and maybe blood, he turned his head so the smell of her wouldn't linger. "You're a fledgling. What a distasteful thing you are to catch his eye, did you seduce him?"

Simon laughed nervously. "S-Seduce Raphael. What.. no. If anyone's seducing people, it's him." Maybe on a good day that would've been funny, but he was sure Raphael didn't seduce him either. It was more mutual as they became closer.

"He didn't take kindly on my advances," she said.

"Maybe you should've stopped," he replied.

Simon gasped the second he was spun around and slammed into the wall. Felicia had her hand gripping his arm and she wasn't about to let go. The other vampires noticed, all looking at Felicia and Simon.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Simon?"

"Let the fledgling go."

Voices rang out throughout the hall and the vampires looked ready to fight one another. Simon on the other hand was more focused on them than Felicia which seemed to be pissing her off.

"You don't deserve his attention," she snarled.

Simon grabbed her arm and tried wrenching her grasp off of him, but she was too strong. "Can't you go find yourself a different leader, one that is actually interested in you."

"Damned boy." She reached up with her free hand to grasp his neck and he felt her nails digging into his skin. He tried kicking and pushing, but the woman held firm, while the other vampires were fighting each other.

"What's going on here?"

The voice echoed throughout the room in a bored tone and when Simon looked to see Raphael standing on the other end of the hall looking directly at him. Felicia dropped him and he fell hard on the ground.

"Raphael, I was just disciplining one of your fledglings, he gotten in his head to disrespect me and my coven," she spoke smoothly through her teeth and Simon didn't know he could hate someone as purely as he hated her.

The other vampires remained poised as if the fighting hadn't just occurred as Raphael walked through the hall without looking at any of them. He did walk past Felicia which got a startled look from her as he helped Simon to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Raphael asked, taking his hand and bringing him closer, his breath touching the side of Simon's cheek.

Simon nodded, his body shaking as he stared at the ground. "Yeah."

Raphael's hand dropped and he turned around, his back shielding Simon from the other vampires and mostly Felicia's scorn. "I'd like you and your coven to leave."

Felicia looked taken back, she blinked a few times as if she didn't believe what he just said. "Raphael, we had business, you can't honestly -"

"Yes," Raphael said, "I can. You've disrupted my home and disrespected Simon, who I'm currently courting."

Simon felt his eyes widen and he couldn't stop the smile on his face, nor ignore the way Felicia sneered, she waved her hand and the vampires that came with her followed her toward the exit.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance, I didn't know she was going to respond this way toward the rest of you," Raphael said to the vampire's left in the room. "You can have the rest of the night off."

The vampires flailed and laughed as they all headed out the door while Raphael turned to Simon who was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. The grin on his face was evident as he raised his brow. "That's how we come out to everyone? You tell them that you're _courting_ me, why didn't you just say we were together?"

Raphael shrugged. "It sounded better."

Simon rolled his eyes and smiled. "Of course." He watched Raphael walk closer to him, a smile that made him melt inside, he yielded right away, just because it was Raphael and his own previous anger was gone. Dissipated by Felicia's jealousy that somehow made him feel better.

"You're not jealous anymore?" Raphael asked, pressing Simon against the wall and tilting Simon's chin up.

"I.. I wasn't-"

"Don't deny it," Raphael whispered against Simon's lips, turning his head to the side, his eyes closing. "You practically oozed jealousy." He kissed Simon and smiled when he felt the other sigh against him, he reached down and gripped his hips, pulling him closer.

"Glitter," Raphael murmured, touching the side of Simon's face, raising his brow at him.

"Too many people at the club," Simon said, chasing Raphael's lips. "Kiss me."

Raphael laughed softly, caressing the side of his face. "You're always so damn needy." He took Simon's wrists and began pulling him down the hall. "Come on, before anyone sees us."

Simon groaned, "Who cares, I can still smell her on you."

Raphael raised his brow. "I can smell something on you too and wouldn't mind covering you in my scent."

"You're driving me insane."

"I like that I can only do that," Raphael said, pulling Simon into another kiss.

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin.**

* * *

 **notes:** _Another random idea. :D lol. I'm hoping to write something with a bit more aggression. :/_

 _Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
